Goodnight Moon
by Soulss
Summary: Now that Renesmee is eighteen, she has deal with certain things. Like taking it to the next level with Jacob. Her first time going to high school and finding out about her parents and Jacobs past and what they thought while Bella was pregnant with her. And she has to deal with unwanted guests that won't leave her family alone. "I wish I was a little kid again with no worries."-Ness


Disclaimer:

Original Twilight Characters, locations and events belong to Stephanie Meyer.

All other characters, locations and events that are unrecognizable, belong to Soulss.

**Goodnight Moon.**

**Chapter One: Leaving Me Breathless With A Hickie **

My eyes opened to the screeching of my alarm clock. The buzzing noise wouldn't have bothered me if Jacob didn't immediately grumble and turn over in the bed, causing the covers to shift and expose my half naked body. I knew in any second one of my family members were going to come up the stairs and burst into my room like wild animals screaming at me to wake up for my first day of school.

With all the mobility I could muster, I finally won the battle between my hand and the snooze button. I think I heard the clock crack a little, but I wasn't sure because Jacob decided to snore at the exact moment I pushed the snooze button. Slightly turning my head I noticed that Jacob was _fully_ naked and I felt my face burn up like the morning sun. I squealed and jumping out of the bed, running to the bathroom and slamming the door behind me.

Even if Jacob and I have been dating for about two years now, I still couldn't get over seeing him naked. I was practically having a panic attack just by seeing his butt. We have seen each other naked but we haven't even come close to having sex. And he is so open about being naked around each other stating that _it_ will happen eventually.

There is at least one vampire in the house when Jacob and I are alone or we have to go with them. I think my parents know that we are at that stage where we finally said the three magical words and want to come together as one. Or maybe I am just a hopeless romantic and want my first time to be really special and not just out of lust.

I finally got off the door to turn and look at myself in the mirror. I had grown in the past few years. It seemed after the Volturi left my growth was going so fast we had have more than twenty measurements a day just to keep track. Within four years, I finally achieved maximum growth and I am forever stuck at eighteen. My body finally caught up with my body. My hair was thick and the same color as my fathers, copper and it reached my waist just like my mother's hair. My baby face was gone and I had strong cheek bones with a small nose and tiny freckles going across it and spreading onto my cheeks. My eyes were brown with green flecks with full dark eyelashes.

I was pale just like the rest of my family but I had color to my cheeks which was now maximized ever since the covers moved this morning, showing Jake's manliness. My breasts were the average size and I was taller than the average girl but I could live with it. My boyfriend was at least seven feet tall. It would be too awkward if I was as short as my aunt Alice.

A knock on the door made me jump, causing my cheeks to turn red again.

"Are you okay in there?" Jacob asked his voice still husky from sleep.

"Uh," I paused. I really hope he still wasn't naked. "Are you decent?"

He chuckled. "Yes baby. Ya know you're going to have to get used to it sometime."

"Sometime." I whispered through the door, knowing he could hear me. "Just not today." I heard him sigh on the other side which in turn made me sad.

I hated disappointing Jacob but he had to understand I just wasn't ready. When he told me that he had imprinted on me and had loved me all my life, I was in shock. I had always wondered what the feeling was. It was the feeling of loneliness when he wasn't there and the feeling of being overjoyed when he was there. I just didn't know what to do with my emotions. Jacob has always been there for me, through everything and it surprised me when he told me he was in love with me. We did eventually take things slow, but saying those three magical words had to be special and it was. Now my first time had to be extra special.

"My parents are downstairs." I told him. I had to think of some way to appease him. "And also, I would like to add that there are six other vampires with excellent hearing."

When he didn't respond I slowly opened the door and peaked out into the room. The curtains were still closed, the bed unmade but I didn't hear him walk out the room. Once I felt assured, I opened the door a little wider and took a step out into my bedroom. I was about to make a run for my bed but something intercepted me midway.

"Jake!"

He tackled me down onto the bed and we both wrestled for dominance. I tried to ignore the way my skin tingled every time he touched me, even if it was just playfully. He smelled so good and I still don't understand what the problem is with my aunt Rosalie saying he stunk up the entire house. He smelled like the forest and fresh spring water and my favorite smell of all: musk. Not like the stench but Jacob has that good smell of musk.

He finally gained dominance, straddling my waist. He didn't put all of his weight on me as he threw my hands above my head, grabbing both of my wrists with his big hands. He sat back and stared at me with the most devious smile I have ever seen. He did put clothes on but it was just boxers and my pajamas weren't even better thanks to my shopaholic aunt.

"Jake…" I started but he put his free hand over my mouth.

"Don't start. No one is home. They all went hunting last night. Do you really think I would have slept naked with Edward downstairs?" He scoffed. "Girl please, I know better than that."

Before I could say anything else he leaned down and kissed me. At first it was slow and passionate and then it started to get heated. My hands were still above my head so I couldn't run my fingers through his soft black hair like I usually did. He shifted our position without breaking the kiss by moving between my legs and placing his hand right on my thigh. I'm sure he could hear my heart beating and I am triple sure my parents could hear it wherever they were.

I liked the way his lips felt. They were so soft and in my opinion he was a great kisser. Minus the fact that he was the only guy I kissed. His breath was hot and I loved the way he pulled on my bottom lip. I moved quickly so that I was straddling him, still not breaking the kiss. I finally got the chance to run my fingers through his hair, tugging just a little bit. His fingers tangled in my hair pushing my face closer to his than humanly possible. I was too far into this to stop; I really liked the way his body felt against mine.

I shifted and I could feel how into it he was. Just the _feeling _of him was sending the butterflies in my stomach into a frenzy. I was starting to feel lightheaded but for some reason I couldn't tell my body to stop. I couldn't pull away from him. Feeling his hands go from my thighs, over my butt and up into the sides of shirt felt amazing. His skin was hot and my skin was above normal and it caused friction.

Things were getting a lot more interesting when Jacob started to slow down. He flipped us back over into the very first position we were in with a big smile on his face. He kissed me three more times before getting off of me, leaving me there panting.

"That's all I wanted." He smiled to from the bathroom door. "Good morning beautiful."

He winked before closing the door behind him. I just sat there with my mouth hanging open and my stomach felt like it was in my butt. Why did I feel hurt about that? He got me started and then was just going to end it? Just like that. He ended it.

Will it always be like that?

I was dressed and ready for my first day by the time everyone got back from hunting. Alice nodded approvingly at my chosen outfit for today which was just a hoodie, skinny jeans and some boots.

"You could have done more with your hair." She commented, biting her lip and cocking her head to the side. "But I guess we will worry about your next outfit later."

"Alice," I groaned. "My hair is fine." It was in a ponytail with my side bangs out, what was the problem? "It's just the first day. I'm not trying to impress anybody."

Alice looked horrified. "You should be! It's your first day of high school _ever_. It's nothing like homeschool where you can just wear sweats to the library."

I rolled my eyes and my adorable aunt, putting my attention on the apple in my hands. My dad walked into the kitchen, stopping dead in his tracks when he spotted me. He just stared and blocked everyone else from walking into the kitchen. I am sure if he could cry he would be. His mouth just opened and closed like a gaping fish. He wasn't gawking at me or staring at me judgmentally like Alice was. He was staring at me like his little girl has grown up and it seemed like yesterday I was playing with spoons on living room floor.

I put my apple down on the counter and walked straight into his arms, wrapping my arms around his waist. Everyone other than my mom left the kitchen to give us our family moment. My mom walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around the both of us, giving a tight squeeze. Dad kissed the top of my head and let go before taking a step back. He took a sniff and looked the other way before looking back at me. I felt mothers hand on my shoulder, giving another squeeze.

I knew what was about to come.

"Good morning," he smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

I felt my cheeks burn. I must be as red as a tomato right now!

"You're the mind reader." I answered nervously. "Shouldn't you already know?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me and I heard my mother chuckle. "But I'd rather talk to you. You've become good at hiding your thoughts." _I really haven't, Dad. Don't make me feel guilty._ "I get it; you don't want to talk to your old man."

I had to laugh at that one. My father looked anything but old. He was forever frozen in a seventeen year old body. His hair was always disarrayed, gold eyes and stood at six foot two and a lanky boyish build. He was the 'youngest' out of everyone but the oldest in vampire years. Everyone in this house looked no older than twenty-six but no one had to know that the children were actually younger than twenty. Mom was only a year older than Dad, being changed on her birthday she still considers herself to be eighteen when technically—at least in my mind—she was nineteen, the same age as Jasper, I think.

"Oh Daddy," I knew how to pull the daddy card. "I will always want to talk to you. You know that."

"You're growing up so fast, love." Mom came around and stood beside Dad. "I remember when you were just a baby sitting on the living room floor destroying Esme's silverware."

"I was just thinking the same thing." I smiled.

Mom reached forward, gently touching my cheek. I am sure she would be crying too if she were able to cry. My family is so emotional about the tiniest things. Before I knew it her hand went down to my neck moving my sweater to the side. Her mouth dropped open and she stared at Dad with wide eyes.

"JACOB!" My dad stormed out of the kitchen and went up the stairs so fast; I had to take a second to register what had just happened.

I turned around and faced the kitchen mirror that was hanging on the wall by the entrance. On my neck was a purple mark that was beginning to fade but it was still there. I touched it and winced a little. Jacob and I were always careful not to leave any marks how the hell did I not notice this when I was getting dressed?!

I tried to run around mom but she blocked my way with her arms crossed.

"We need to talk. I'll be driving you to school." She gave me the motherly tone Esme gives uncle Emmett when he breaks something he wasn't supposed to touch.

"Can I—"

"No. Go now Renesmee."


End file.
